10 songs ficlet
by eri1980b
Summary: I found the 10 songs ficlet challenge and thought I'd give it a go. Sirius Black is my muse. Rated K just to be on the safe side. Never done this before so hope its ok!


The Ten Ficlet Challenge:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is.

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

I chose Sirius Black from the Harry Potter fandom as my muse. This is harder than it looks, especially to stop writing!

Back against the wall – Cage the Elephant

Sirius hated being stuck at the home of his childhood. It had been months now. Christmas was over, Arthur was well again and every one had gone. Even Remus was too busy to visit. He was glad he had the hippogriff for company. Beats my mother and the bloody house elf, he thought to himself. He gave Harry the mirror, why didn't he use it? He picked it up and stared at his thin reflection. His hair hadn't been washed for days, maybe weeks. He looked a bit gaunt and thought he should eat something. More firewhisky; that should fill a hole. He then took a glug from the bottle. After a while he fell asleep.

2. We are us – Twisted Wheel

Remus, Sirius, Peter and james laughed all the way back to the Gryffindor common room. They had just played an epic prank on Snape involving a nasty collection of slugs that somehow ended up in his hair.

"Did you see his face?" wheezed James.

"His hair! I didn't think it could get any greasier!" laughed Peter.

"What next?" wondered Sirius…

Fell in love with a girl – The White Stripes

It was fourth year. Sirius looked across the classroom for a distraction. He hated history of magic. It was then that he noticed Lily. Really noticed her. When did she get so pretty? Am I in love with her? He asked himself. About a month later, he realised he didn't.

Heroes – David Bowie

It was dark outside. Sirius climbed onto his newly acquired motorcycle that he had modified somewhat. He revved the engine. One moment later his best friend ran out of the house and climbed on the back. Lily came to the door, heavily pregnant, urging them to take care and reminding them of various defensive spells. Sirius wasn't worried. He and James were unstoppable together. They were the best. They would take down some Death Eaters tonight, and be back in time for breakfast. He waved as they drove off in the direction of the moon.

Blood – Editors

Diagon Alley was quiet today. That's probably how he spotted him. He looked pale, well paler than before anyway. Thin as well. No, he thought, I can't get involved with him. I cast him off with the rest of them and their pure-blood supremacy nonsense. He saw his brother heading towards Knockturn Alley. Please don't let him have a Dark Mark. Will I have to face you in battle? I hope not.

Sirius turned away, knowing he had no choice but to ignore his brother. They had the same blood. That was all.

Get it on – T Rex

He was in the kitchen when T Rex came on the radio. Sirius would never forget his first taste of muggle music. This was one area they seemed to get it right. Remus had brought along an old radio which they managed to get working somehow. They played a multitude of hits from whatever year it was; 1974? 75? He shook his head as he couldn't remember. He loved listening to glam rock, then punk as he got older. Now, in his own flat he could listen whenever he liked. He had even bought a record player, which he had magically enhanced to not let the records scratch. He had left James his records in his will. He laughed to himself; his will consisted of the flat, the bike and his records. What else would a man need? Alcohol. He left for the pub.

The man with the child in his eyes – Kate Bush

She looked at the hole in the tapestry. Why did he have to go like that? Where was he now? Was he really in Azkaban? She couldn't let it be true. Not her little boy. She still loved him, but there was no one left to tell. When he was little she used to tell him everything, even though he couldn't understand or answer back. Why was it not a surprise that she still talked to him, even if the dialogue acted out in her own head? No, she could never forgive the shame he had brought on her family, but she would never stop loving him. If only she knew.

Cut my wings – Seasick Steve

The cell wasn't very big. Whilst Sirius disliked it intensely, he had had no desire to leave. Until he saw the newspaper that Cornelius Fudge had given him, and he knew what he had to do. Get out of here; finish the job he started all those years ago. But how? The dementors were beyond evil. One passed his door and he felt the hope make a desperate bid to leave him. One day, he thought, one day I'll get out of here, and I think I may know how….

All I want is you – U2

He remembered the wedding. It was the happiest day of his best friend's life. Sirius was happy for James. Lily was perfect for him in every way. They deserved each other. They loved each other. Certainly more than his parents seemed to. He banished thoughts of his family from his head as he watched them on the dance floor, swaying to their first dance music as a married witch and wizard. He couldn't help feeling jealous. After all, he'd known James longer than Lily. He prayed that Lily would never separate him from James, and that their lives wouldn't change forever, even though he knew they already had. He swilled the remains of his beer around in his glass, willing these negative thoughts away. He wished someone loved him as much as Lily loved James. He thought about how he would fit this someone else into his flat. Where would his records go? And the bike? Lily always said that bikes weren't for a family man, that's why she wouldn't let James get one. Maybe being single wasn't so bad after all. And he would always have James. His best friend and brother.

The other side – David Grey

The motorbike roared with urgency into Godric's Hollow. Where was Peter? He saw the Dark Mark before he saw the wreckage. He knew it was them, the knot in his stomach confirmed it. But still he hoped it wasn't. As he rounded a corner he saw the house, or what was left of it. What had caused this damage? He stumbled blindly into the rubble, hoping that by some miracle James was alive. It was James he saw first. Then Lily, he knew he could not undo what had been done here. He sank to his knees. If they are dead, I have nothing to live for. Where was Peter? Was he dead too? Surely he couldn't have betrayed them? Sirius didn't know what to think. He sat by a wall in the wreckage and stared into the darkness.

Some time later he saw Hagrid. It was then he noticed that by some miracle Harry was still alive. He had hope again.


End file.
